Confectionery products may be formed through various processes. Typically, confectionery products, especially chewing gum products, are formed through a process of mixing components, extruding the components, and cutting the components. However, through typical processes, the homogeneity of the confectionery product may not be optimized. Further, in typical confectionery processing, there is usually a need to allow the final product to set for a lengthy period of time so that the product may expand or contract to its final size. In some situations, only after the confectionery has settled for the required period of time can it then be packaged for distribution. This lengthy period of time is undesirable, as it greatly slows down the process of making and processing confectioneries.
The present invention seeks to avoid the problems associated with typical confectionery processing by providing a process which improves the homogeneity in the confectionery, allowing for convenient processing and timely packaging of the product.